Finding Love At Last
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: After a big run in with The Deadman, Trish Stratus can't get him out of her head. Does The Undertaker feel the same way?


Note: I absolutely love The Undertaker, and Trish Stratus is my favorite Diva, and I can't get this picture out of my mind, so I just gotta write about them! The stuff in ~ ~ is what Trish is thinking.  
  
Trish Stratus was walking backstage of the Raw arena, heading to the women's locker room. In a hurry, she doesn't watch where she's going, and runs right into The Undertaker. Trish Stratus looks up at him, and backs up a little. She then forces a little smile, trying to not be afraid of him.  
  
"Hey! Umm.sorry about that, I'm in a hurry, and well I wasn't looking where I was going. By the way, I'm Trish Stratus, incase you didn't know," Trish said, as she held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
Undertaker quickly shakes her hand, "I know who ya are. I might not act like I care, but I know just about all the wrestlers here. Ya never know when one of them will piss me off. That's alright, it's not like you hurt me. And seeing as you're a.female, I don't intend to kick your ass. Just consider yourself lucky. And watch where you're going next time."  
  
Trish nodded, as she walks down the hallway, to the women's locker room. She entered the locker room, looking all dreamy-eyed, as her best friend, Amy Dumas, aka Lita walked up to her.  
  
"Trish? Everything ok?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yeah.why do you ask?"  
  
"Well.you look like you're in love." Lita laughs.  
  
"Oh." Trish looked at the ground.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You are?!"  
  
"Guilty" Trish said, as she looked up at Lita.  
  
"Who is it?!" Lita said eagerly.  
  
"Well.he doesn't' really know I exist. Well.he does, but then again he doesn't. I mean, it's weird. Lita, I don't know why, but we don't even know each other. Yet, every time I see him wrestle, or see him backstage.I get weak in the knees and everything.it's weird." Trish explained.  
  
"Well who is it?" Lita repeated.  
  
"Ohh.Lita, I don't wanna tell you! I mean, you might go off and say something, it's not like I don't trust you, I just.well, I'll tell you when I'm ready to confess. Right now I have to get ready for my match against Molly Holly."  
  
"Ok, I understand, and good luck. I hope you kick her ass, and bring back the Women's Championship!" Lita yelled.  
  
Trish laughed nervously as she walked out of the Women's locker room. She walked down to the curtains, where she waited until it was her time to wrestle, meanwhile day dreaming.  
  
~ He's so hot. He has a perfect body. And the way he walks! Oh, it's so perfect. And his red hair.not to mention the way he talks, and how tall he is! ~  
  
"Trish? Trish!" A crew member called.  
  
"Huh?" Trish looked around.  
  
"It's your time to go to the ring."  
  
"Oh.right."  
  
'Stratusfaction' hit as Trish Stratus walked out onto the stage. She took off her cowboy hat, and raised it into the air, before placing it back onto her head, and strutting down the ramp. Trish climbs up the steel steps, and slips into the ring, while waiting for Molly she removed her coat, and hat. Molly came out, and the match begun. Towards the end of the match, William Regal came out and distracted the ref, while Molly knocked Trish out with the Women's Championship, picking up the win. After the match, William Regal, held up Trish, as Molly assaulted her. Backstage Taker was watching Trish's match out of boredom, and couldn't believe that William Regal and Molly would do such a thing to a sweet innocent woman. Undertaker pissed off at Regal already, decided to go help Trish. Undertaker ran out of his locker room, and down the ramp, as everyone in the audience was shocked. Taker slid into the ring, and knocked down Regal. Molly slid out of the ring, and pulled Regal out. They both walked up the ramp, as Undertaker stared them down. After Molly and William Regal went backstage, Taker looked at Trish, laying motionless at his feet. He had planned to just leave her there, thinking she could help herself, however after several seconds, Taker sighed, and took her into his arms. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, as he exited the ring, and took her backstage. Taker took her back to his locker room, placing her down on the couch. He hovered over her, as she awakened.  
  
"What happened? Did I win?" Trish asked, holding her head.  
  
Undertaker laughed, "Nope. William Regal came down and Molly hit you with the belt. After the match they continued to beat you up, so I came down and chased them away. I carried you back to my locker room.and well.here we are."  
  
Trish sat up, and looked around, as Undertaker gave Trish a pack of ice to place on her head. Undertaker sat down on the couch next to her, and put his arm around her.  
  
~ Wow. He did that just for me? Oh god, he's hot! But he probably was just being friendly ~  
  
"Oh.damn, I really wanted to win. Well.umm.thanks for everything. But why did you do it? I mean, you didn't have to.and now William Regal will probably want to kick your ass." Trish stated.  
  
"Yeah I know. But you see, when you ran into me in the hall.you just were so nice, and warming. I mean, you weren't afraid of me, and apologized right away. I figured you were too nice to be getting beaten up, so I thought I'd help you out."  
  
"But now everyone's going to be asking you if we're a couple." Trish reminded him.  
  
Undertaker sighs, "Yeah, that's true. However, I don't think I'd mind that. After all, look at yourself. You've got a lot going for you. And I think you make one hell of a Women's Champ, and not Molly Holly."  
  
"Aww, thanks!" Trish said, as she hugged Undertaker.  
  
"Don't mention it, darlin'." Undertaker laughed. "Hey uh.you know I'm in the main event tonight.against The Rock. And I know you've had history with him. But maybe you could come down to ringside, and cheer me on?"  
  
"But why? That'd only make everyone even more suspicious." Trish said.  
  
"Well you see, Vince has been nagging me to show a weakness, you know, something that my opponents could use against me. I told him I'd think of something, and well if people though we were in a relationship, and then my competition would probably hit on you.trying to get to me. It'd be the perfect storyline, plus make you even more famous, seeing as you'd be with Deadman Inc. So what do you think?" He said.  
  
"I think it's a wonderful, and well thought out plan." Trish said.  
  
They talked for awhile more, until it was time for them to get a move on. First The People's Champion, The Rock came out. Then Undertaker's music hits as he comes out on his motorcycle, only this time, Trish Stratus is on the back of it, holding his waist. They ride down to the ring, The Rock in awe, as Undertaker parks the bike. Undertaker helps Trish off the bike, and helps her into the ring. As The Rock watches in a corner of the ring, Trish and Undertaker raise their hands in the center of the ring. Then Undertaker places his hand on the back of Trish's neck, leans down, and gives her a little kiss on the lips. Undertaker winks at Trish as the crowd loves it! Trish smiles and stands at ringside, as the match starts.  
  
~ I can't believe he did that! Even if it just is for a storyline, it's worth it! I mean, The Undertaker.and Trish Stratus! It's perfect! ~  
  
The match started. And at the end, The Undertaker won. Trish Stratus and Undertaker got on his motorcycle, and rode up the ramp, and backstage. After Undertaker parked his bike, they got off of it, and walked to his locker room. They entered it, and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Well uh.see? I told you this would be perfect."  
  
"Yeah you were right.Umm.but why did you kiss me out in the ring?" Trish asked.  
  
Undertaker laughs, "Well sure, coming out with me is one thing, but if the people saw us show affection towards each other, mainly me, then it will only make this storyline stronger. Now, I'm going to take a shower, you can stay here if you want, and then afterwards we'll discuss the storyline with Vince."  
  
And with that, Undertaker went off to the shower.  
  
~ Yeah, right. That's it. It's just a storyline. The Deadman is playing with my feelings, and he doesn't even realize it. I bet he's only doing this because he has to. And just decided that I was the hottest WWE Diva. Yeah, that's it. Damn, I'm being played. Besides, he has Sara at home. Shit, I screwed up this time ~  
  
Trish sighed, and laid on the couch. She closed her eyes, and must have fell asleep, because when she woke up, Undertaker came out in only a towel. Trish gasped, and sat up.  
  
"Umm, do you want me to leave?" Trish asked.  
  
"What? No. Don't be silly." Undertaker said.  
  
Trish stood up, and looked at him. Undertaker came over, and placed his large hands on her shoulders, pushing her down on the couch. His face just inches away from hers.  
  
"No, stay here." Undertaker smiled, before straightening up, and grabbing his clothes. He went and changed, and came back in no time. He held out his hand, as Trish looked up at him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Umm.okies." Trish said as she took Undertaker's hand. Before they exited the locker room, Undertaker stopped, and looked down at Trish. He smiled at the nervous little blonde, before they walked off down to Vince's office. Undertaker knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Vince yelled.  
  
They walked in to Vince's office, and shut the door behind them. Undertaker and Trish sat down in the chairs, as Vince grinned, and started laughing.  
  
"Oh, Mark! You're hilarious! I mean, I asked you to show a weakness, and you come up with the best idea yet! Who would've ever thought The Undertaker, and Trish Stratus?! I know I wouldn't! Did you see The Rock's face?! He was appalled! That's great Mark, you may continue this little storyline of yours. Of course, that is, if Trish agrees. Now Trish, if you stay in this storyline, you'll be on the WWE T.V. more, and come out to ringside for main events most likely. It won't harm you, just boost your popularity. So, what do you say?" Vince asked.  
  
~ Yeah right. 'It won't harm me' Ha! That's bull. It's messing with my feelings, for a married man! Oh but that's me, first Kurt Angle, then Vince, and then even The Rock! Now Undertaker! Who's next?! Kane?! ~  
  
As Trish looks at the ground as she says, "Yeah, I'll continue it."  
  
"Great! This will really hit big! I mean, it already did, but if they see you two together on a daily basis, then the bigger you two become!" Vince yelled.  
  
Sensing something was wrong with Trish, Undertaker spoke up, "Well, I have to be going now, you know how it is trying to find a hotel room late at night, especially when you're the last wrestler there. Come on, Trish, I'll take you to the hotel."  
  
Undertaker and Trish walked to Trish's locker room. She walked in and started to gather her stuff, not talking to Undertaker.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" Undertaker spoke up.  
  
"No." Trish said, as she closed her bag. They walked back to Undertaker's locker room, and he got his stuff. They walked to the parking lot, in eerie silence before looking around.  
  
"Do you have your car here, Patricia?" Undertaker asked.  
  
Trish looked up, and smiled a little, "No, I took a cab."  
  
"Good." Undertaker said.  
  
They walked to Undertaker's motorcycle, and put their bags in the bag holders. Then they mounted the bike, and drove off towards the hotel.  
  
~ Wow. He called me Patricia. I was beginning to think that everyone didn't know my real name. Sure I like Trish, but it's just.well I don't know if they are talking about me, or the character I play on T.V. But now I know Undertaker thinks of me as a true.friend. ~  
  
They arrived at the hotel. Undertaker found a parking space, and parked his bike. Undertaker carried their bags, as Trish insisted she carried hers. As they approached the front desk, Trish asked for two rooms. The lady just stared at them.  
  
"We're sorry, but there's only one room left. You see, all the other WWE Wrestlers got here before you, and all the rooms are full." The lady said.  
  
"Oh, well do you know if Lita is has a roommate?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yes.Matt Hardy."  
  
"Oh. Damn. Well.Ok." Trish turned to Undertaker "Ok, I could room with Jeff Hardy, if you'd like."  
  
Undertaker laughed, and snatched the key from the lady at the front desk. "Hell, no you won't. I'm not letting you go with him. He's a horny little man, and will do anything to get in your pants. The last thing I need for a storyline is a pregnant girlfriend."  
  
They both laughed, as they took the elevator to the highest floor. They found room 603 and went into it. Trish looked around, as Undertaker set down their bags, and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Wow.it's.huge." Trish said.  
  
"Yeah, hey you can have the bed, I'll take the couch." Undertaker said.  
  
"No, you get the bed. It's your room. Besides, the couch is too small for you." Trish argued.  
  
"Patricia! Ladies get the best, and only deserve the best. You get the bed!" Undertaker screamed.  
  
Trish wasn't the least bit afraid. "Ok fine, but then you have to sleep in the bed with me. We both need a good sleep, and judging by the shape that couch is in, neither of us will get it if we sleep on it."  
  
"Ok, deal." Undertaker said.  
  
He took his bag into the bathroom, and got ready for bed. He came out in boxers and a T-Shirt. Trish smiled at him, as he smiled back. He never really smiles, it's just something about Trish that makes him feel all warm, and happy inside.  
  
"All yours." Undertaker said.  
  
Trish grabbed her bag, and hurried off into the bathroom. She changed into a extra big T-Shit, and a black lace thong. Trish let her hair down, as it shaped her lovely face. Trish brushed her teeth, and everything, before exiting the bathroom. Undertaker was in bed, watching t.v. as Trish came out. He looked over at her, thinking she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Trish smiled nervously, as she approached the bed. Undertaker patted next to him, as she got into the bed, and under the covers. Trish noticed that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring.  
  
"Mark? Can I ask you something?" Trish said.  
  
"Sure, you can ask me anything." Undertaker said, while turning down the volume on the t.v.  
  
"Well, where's your wedding ring?"  
  
Undertaker turned off the t.v., and looked at Trish. "Well, when I went home to visit Sara, as a surprise I caught her in our bedroom having sex with.our neighbor. So we got a divorice"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. But then why do you still have that tattoo on your neck? I mean, I'm sure it causes you pain to look at it every day in the mirror."  
  
"Yeah, but I think that if I didn't have a tattoo there, it'd make my life feel empty. That's why I guess I'm just keeping it there until I get a new woman. I'm tired, I'm going to bed." Undertaker said, purposely changing the subject.  
  
Trish turned out the light. "Good night, Mark."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
The next morning Undertaker woke up, and saw Trish sleeping next to him. She had her hand around his stomach, and her head on his shoulder. She looked very comfortable, he thought. Undertaker moved Trish's arm off of him, and gently placed her head on a pillow. Taker then got up, and walked into the bathroom, and hopped into the shower, while Trish still slept. Trish woke up a few minutes later, hearing the shower running, she smiled to herself, and thought about the previous night.  
  
~ That's it. He's divorced. He's all mine. Of course I can tell how hurt he was by Sara and all. But he's a big man, and will get over it, eventually. Besides, now I'll feel better when I continue this storyline with him. ~  
  
Just as Trish finished her thoughts, Undertaker walked out of the bathroom in only a towel.  
  
"Good morning darlin' How'd you sleep?" Undertaker asked.  
  
"Very well. You know, I didn't wake up once last night. How about you?" Trish smiled.  
  
"I slept great.and the bathroom is all yours now." Undertaker said.  
  
"Thanks, I guess you read my mind. I mean, I do have to get a shower before we go to the arena for Smackdown. I wonder what will be in store for us today." Trish rambled on.  
  
Trish stood up, not knowing that her T-Shirt was tucked in the back of her black lace thong, exposing her cute little butt. Trish walked passed Undertaker, as he laughed. Trish turned around, and looked at him.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothing at all" He said, as Trish sighed.  
  
Trish then walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. Undertaker got dressed, and Trish took a shower. She then grabbed a towel, and wrapped it around herself. She got out of the shower, and placed her T- Shirt and thong in her bag. Undertaker, watching t.v. on the bed, looked at her, and smiled to himself.  
  
"Had a nice shower, did ya?" Undertaker asked.  
  
Trish turned around, and looked at Taker, and clenched onto her towel, so it wouldn't fall off. "Oh, yeah, thanks. It was just what I needed. You know, after Smackdown tonight, I think I'm going to be even more sore then I am today. So I think tomorrow I'm going to go get a massage. I can't stand it, my back, shoulders; hell my whole entire body is aching! Don't you ever get sore?"  
  
Taker nodded, "Yeah, but I usually just let it ache or sometimes I'll get a massage, however I really don't like people - especially strangers touch me when I'm in only a towel."  
  
"Oh, well that's understandable.I guess."  
  
Trish grabbed her clothes and entered the bathroom. Trish brushed her teeth, threw her hair up into a pony tail, and slipped into blue jeans, and a white T-Shirt, with lace sleeves. Trish walked out of the bathroom, and grabbed a pair of socks, and her sneakers as she sat on the edge of the bed. She put on her socks on, as Undertaker continued to watch t.v. As Trish bent down to tie her shoes, Undertaker looked at her butt, picturing what it looked like in that sexy lace thong. He laughed to himself, when he saw her white thong sticking out. Trish finished tying her shoes, as she stood up, and turned around. brBR  
  
"What's so funny?!" Trish said.  
  
"Well, uh.earlier you know, you're T-Shirt was caught on the back of your thong, so you're butt was showing. And now you're nice white thong is well, uhh up a little too much. It's cute though." Undertaker added.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so embarrassed!" Trish said, as she tried to fix her thong.  
  
"Don't be. After all, I won't tell any of the guys, and it was just me, it's not like everyone saw it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But thanks for telling me, I would've been so embarrassed if I went to the arena like that." Trish sighed.  
  
"Well you want to go get some breakfast?" Undertaker said.  
  
Before Trish could answer, Undertaker's cell rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Undertaker answered. "Uh huh. Really? Ok, well we'll be there then. See ya around, Mr. McMahon." And with that, he hung up.  
  
"What did he want?" Trish asked curiously.  
  
"He wants us to be at the arena after breakfast, to go over our matches and stuff tonight. Molly Holly, and William Regal will be there too. I have a feeling we'll be tagging against them." Undertaker said.  
  
"Cool." Trish said.  
  
They grabbed their bags and then exited out of the hotel room. They turned in their hotel room key, and headed out to Taker's bike. They put their bags into his bag holders, and mounted the bike. Undertaker took Trish and himself to a very fancy restaurant, and they were seated. They ordered their food, ate quickly barely talking to one another. After breakfast they went to the arena, and took their bags into their locker rooms. Afterwards, they met at Vince's office, and met Vince himself, as well as William Regal, and Molly Holly. It was about 11:00 A.M. in the morning by then.  
  
"Well good morning everyone. I'm sorry for calling you to the arena a good 6 hours ahead of time. It's just well, this new storyline is just what you all need, and I wanted to give you all time to think about tonight, rather then just having two hours to prepare, but instead have a little more time. Now, as you know, we have a new couple in the World Wrestling Entertainment. Undertaker and Trish Stratus. Now Molly Holly and Regal, you two have been on the boundary lines between friends, and a couple. I like that angle, and I want you two to stay like that.for now. Molly, you're the Women's Champion, and you'll be staying the Women's Champ, at least tonight you will. For the main event, we're going to have the first ever no hold barrier inter-gender tag team match. Meaning it's basically a hardcore tag team match, which consists of two teams. Undertaker and Trish, against William, and Molly Holly. Trish and Taker will come out first, and they will win. However, not before Molly Holly and William do plenty of damage first. Understood?" Vince said.  
  
They all nodded, before Trish spoke up.  
  
"Umm, one question, Mr. McMahon. Why did you tell us this now, I mean normally you'd tell us this like two hours before the show. What makes this different?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that, Trish. You see, About an hour into the show, you'll be having a backstage segment, where Trish will be walking down to Undertaker's locker room. Meanwhile on her way, she runs into Regal, who will threaten her, and hold her back, as Molly Holly comes around the corner, and starts beating her up. Undertaker will then come out of his locker room, seeing Trish being double teamed, and will beat up William, and Molly, as Trish lies on the floor in pain. I then want Undertaker to pick Trish up, and carry her back to his locker room, as paramedics check up on Molly and Regal. Then about an half hour before your match, the cameras will go backstage to Regal's locker room, where him and Molly will trash talk Undertaker and Trish. Then cameras will go to Undertaker's locker room, where him and Trish will just be making out on the couch, obviously not worried about their match. I want you all to think about what to say during your backstage segments, and what you're actions will be. Any questions?" Vince asked. brBR  
  
"Nope, I think we've got it all" Molly Holly said cheerfully. brBR  
  
"Ok, then you're dismissed.except for Trish. I'd like to talk to her in private." Vince said as he cleared his throat.  
  
A worried Trish, stayed seated, as Undertaker, Molly, and Regal left the office. Undertaker wasn't fooled by Vince, after all he might be old, but he still would assault a pretty girl like Trish. So Undertaker stood outside of Vince's office, waiting for Trish. Meanwhile back in the office, Vince stood up, and walked over to Trish.  
  
"Trish. You know we've certainly have had our history together. Now, I remember when you made me feel so young, and full of energy once again. When we would make out for the one storyline we were in together. Anyway, I know you put a lot of passion into those make out sessions. As if we really were dating. And well, I want you to do that when you have to make out with Undertaker tonight. Understood? I was very pleased with your performance when we did it. And well, how do you feel about all of this. After all, Taker certainly isn't the hottest guy, and he isn't any Jeff Hardy. I just feel like you deserve better, and could be with the next Undisputed Champion. Now Undertaker has been having a few personally problems, so I think it'd be best if you try and make it only a friendship" Vince said.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I mean, I don't think of Undertaker like-" Trish trailed off.  
  
Vince grinned. "Don't give me that crap. I see the way you look at him. I've been watching you for quite awhile, and well you know, it's so obvious that you want him for yourself. Except, I'm just warning you, he just went through a very awful divorce with Sara, and I don't want you or him getting hurt."  
  
"Thanks for your concern, Mr. McMahon. Is that all?" Trish asked softly.  
  
"Yes, you're dismissed."  
  
They shook hands before Trish exited the office, seeing Taker right there. She slapped him on the arm playfully, and smiled.  
  
"Aww! You waited for me! You didn't have to. You're such a sweety." Trish giggled.  
  
Undertaker put his arm around Trish, as they walked towards the parking lot.  
  
Undertaker laughed, "I'm not trying to be nosey, but what did Vince want?"  
  
Trish smirked, "Oh well, he said that he wanted me to be very passionate in our make out session tonight. He said he wanted me to sell it to the crowd."  
  
Undertaker grinned at that thought, "Oh, I see.and do you think you can turn me on?"  
  
"Oh do I ever! Hahaha, Undertaker, you might be the American Badass, but when it comes to me, I'm sure that I could make you go weak in the knees." Trish said teasingly.  
  
Undertaker laughed, and pressed Trish up against the wall of the arena. He then pinned her arms on the wall with his hands, and leaned down, kissing Trish softly on the lips. Trish deepened the kiss, before Taker pulled away.  
  
His face just inches away from Trish's Undertaker whispered, "Ok, prove it."  
  
And with that, Trish smiled, and dragged Undertaker down to his own locker room. They entered it, and Trish locked the door. Trish pushed Taker down on the couch, and straddled his waist. Trish ran her hands up Taker's shirt, before taking it off. She ran her bare finger tips down his chest, making him get aroused already. Trish smirked, as she leaned down, and placed her lips upon his, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, over and over, wrestling with his tongue. Suddenly, Trish found herself flat on her back, and Undertaker on top of her. She smiled, as Taker nibbled on her lips a little, driving her crazy for more. Taker took off Trish's top, shoes, and pants, as Trish took off her bra, letting it drop to the floor. Taker cupped Trish's one breast with his hand, and moved his thumb over top of the nipple, in a circular motion, which drove Trish crazy. Taker then took her nipple into his mouth, and sucked on it. After awhile, he gave the same attention to the other breast. Trish, feeling his arousal in his tight leather pants, giggled. They made love in his locker room, not once, not twice, but three times. Seeing as they were expected to start Smackdown in 2 hours, they rested, and fell asleep for a little, Trish on top of Taker. When Trish woke up, she got yet another shower, and put on her 'Trish Stratus' clothes. She woke up Taker, and he got a shower, and got into his clothes. They sat down on the couch, looking into each other's eyes.  
  
"So.what does this make up?" Trish said.  
  
Undertaker grinned, "A real couple? Mark, and Patricia. That is, if you want."  
  
"Well of course I do!" Trish smiled.  
  
They kissed once more, officially a real life couple, and not just on t.v. By then it was time to start the show. Smackdown went just as it was supposed to, Trish and Undertaker winning the main event. The new couple got many cheers as they exited the ring together. They both grabbed their bags, and headed for the hotel. They spent their first night together, not just as Undertaker, and Trish Stratus, but as Mark, and Patricia. 


End file.
